Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting data in wireless local area network (WLAN).
Related Art
The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 Wireless Next Generation Standing Committee (WNG SC) is an ad hoc committee which conducts medium- and long-term examinations on a next-generation wireless local area network (WLAN).
At the IEEE conference in March, 2013, Broadcom suggested, based on the WLAN standardization history, the need for discussions on the next-generation WLAN subsequent to IEEE 802.11 ac in the first half of 2013 when the IEEE 802.11ac standards were finalized. On the basis of technical necessity and need for standardization, a motion for creating a study group for the next-generation WLAN was carried at the IEEE conference in March, 2013.
The scope of the HEW mainly discussed by the study group for the next-generation WLAN so called a high efficiency WLAN (HEW) includes 1) improvement in a 802.11 physical (PHY) layer and medium access control (MAC) layer in 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz bands, 2) increase in spectrum efficiency and area throughput, and 3) performance improvement in actual indoor and outdoor environments, such as environments including interference sources, crowded heterogeneous networks and environments having high user load. The HEW mostly considers a scenario of an environment crowed with access points (APs) and stations (STAs), and the HEW conduct discussions on improvement in spectrum efficiency and area throughput in this situation. In particular, the HEW pays attention to improvement in practical performance not only in indoor environments but also in outdoor environments, which are not substantially considered in existing WLANs.
The HEW pays substantial attention to scenarios for a wireless office, a smart home, a stadium, a hotspot and a building/apartment, and discussions on system performance improvement in an environment crowed with APs and STAs based on a corresponding scenario are conducted.
Discussions are expected to be vigorous on system performance improvement in an overlapping basic service set (OBSS) environment and outdoor environment, instead of single link performance improvement in a single basic service set (BSS), and on cellular offloading. This HEW orientation means that the next-generation WLAN gradually has a similar technological scope to that of mobile communication. Considering that mobile communication technology is discussed along with WLAN technology in small cell and direct-to-direct (D2D) communications areas, technological and business convergence of the next-generation WLAN based on the HEW and mobile communication is expected to be further promoted.